


Come Undone

by Oliviet



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: "Are you asking for a demonstration?""Are you offering?""Audible" prompt from Promptober. Plot? What plot?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Come Undone

_Audible_

Veronica’s sitting on the couch when Logan drops something purple into her lap from behind her. She startles at the sudden presence of the object, picking it up when she realizes she’s not actually under attack.

“What is this?” she asks.

“If you have to ask –”

“No,” she cuts him off, rolling her eyes. “I know it’s a vibrator. I know it’s _my_ vibrator. What’s it doing in my lap?”

“If you have to ask –” he starts again.

“Logan.”

He chuckles, walking around to sit next to her on the couch. “I found it when I was looking for a flashlight. Thought we could have some fun with it.”

Her interest is piqued, but she’s still wary. “What kind of fun with it?”

“What do you use this thing for? Neck massages? I hate to break it to you, but this is the wrong kind of vibrator for that. A wand would be –”

She shakes her head. “Are you asking for a demonstration or…?”

“Are you offering?”

She narrows her eyes at him, running her hand down the length of the vibe in a suggestive gesture. He visibly swallows in response.

“Is that the kind of fun you were thinking of?” Veronica asks.

“Well actually,” Logan starts, clearing his throat. “I was thinking I’d use it on you.”

It’s her turn to visibly swallow, her mouth growing dry at the thought. The very _enticing_ thought.

“You – you want to use it on me?”

“Yeah,” he says, grinning and scooting closer to her on the couch. He skims a hand up her inner thigh. “If you’d be into that.”

She meets his gaze and nods slowly, biting down on her lower lip. “I think I’d be _very_ into that.”

His grin grows even wider and he plucks the vibrator out of her hands.

“Go get undressed,” he tells her. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“What are you up to?” she asks, watching him stand up and walk away from the couch.

“You’re going to love it. I promise.”

She watches him disappear into the bathroom, an excited shiver running through her at the thought of what’s to come. She does as he asked, stripping out of her clothes in the bedroom and crawling onto the bed to wait for him. He walks in a few minutes later, wearing nothing but his boxers and carrying her silk bathrobe and the purple vibrator.

She quirks an eyebrow at the bathrobe and he smirks back, pulling the silk belt used to tie the robe together through its loops and away from the rest of the garment.

“Thought we’d try something,” he says with a shrug. “If you’re up for it.”

Veronica smirks back. “Are you threatening to tie me up with a piece of my own robe?”

He lets the main part of the robe fall to the floor as he walks toward her on the bed, rubbing the silk belt between his thumb and forefinger. “Even thought about using your sleep mask that matches this robe against you too.”

_Holy fuck._

“So, to clarify,” she starts, scooting over to make room for him next to her on the bed. “You want to tie me up, blindfold me, and use my vibrator on me?”

“Only if you’re into it. You can veto any part of it you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m into it,” she says, leaning over to kiss him. “Turned on just thinking about it.”

“Thought you might be, Bobcat.”

He leans in to kiss her again, guiding her to lay down on the bed as he hovers over her. He pulls away from her mouth to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Safe word if you need it,” he tells her, reaching for her wrists to tie them to the posts of the headboard with the silk belt. “If it gets to be too much, just yell it out.”

She nods, watching him work until he slips the eye mask down over her eyes. “I trust you, Logan.”

She feels his lips, feather-light, at her cheek. “Enjoy the ride.”

Veronica feels his weight shift on the bed as he moves away from her, sliding down between her legs. Logan thumbs the vibrator on to its lowest speed and holds it against the length of her lower lips, the nub of it just hitting her clit. She hums, wiggling her hips up against the toy. It’s a pleasant feeling but it’s not enough to do anything. Logan must sense this as he increases the speed up another notch. She hums again, a little louder now, her hips still chasing the vibration.

He explores her skin with his other hand, skimming his fingertips over her hips and up her stomach. She shivers at the contact, the combination of sensations pooling the warmth and wetness between her legs.

The speed increases again and her hum is more of a moan this time. Now, they’re getting somewhere. She could get off on this speed, she has in the past. She just needs – she needs –

Logan shifts the vibe upward, focusing the majority of the vibrations on her clit.

“Oh god, yes,” she moans.

She hears him chuckle, wiggling the toy back and forth over her little bundle of nerves, before _rudely_ pulling it away. She huffs at its lost, but it’s not absent for long. He brings the vibrator back, slowly pushing it inside of her. She lets out a breathy sigh at the way it stretches her. Logan keeps pumping it in and out of her slowly, and she can audibly hear how wet she is. He slides it back out and up to her clit and she mewls.

“That’s where you want it, isn’t it?” he asks, sliding his free hand up to her breasts and brushing his thumb against each hardened nipple.

“Yes.”

She feels like she’s panting now. He’s increased the speed yet again. He keeps playing with her nipples, holding the vibe right against her clit, her hips rolling into it over and over.

“Fuck, Logan.”

She’s close, so goddamn close. Her breathing is rapid, and she feels a guttural moan trapped in the back of her throat. Just a few more seconds and she’ll –

The vibration stops and she doesn’t feel his fingertips against her skin anymore.

“I will kill you,” she grits out, trying to sit up and pulling at the silk belt binding her wrists.

That bastard is laughing. Oh, he is so going to pay for this later.

She feels the weight shift on the bed again and she has no idea where he went. The vibrator is still buzzing away, somewhere to her left. What is he –

Veronica gasps when she feels the toy return to her skin. He’s holding it against her inner thigh, slowly dragging it back to where she wants it. When it hits her clit again, she realizes he’s turned it up to its highest speed. Her breathing speeds up again and her hands itch to dig into something to steady herself.

“It’s okay, V,” his voice is in her ear. “Let go.”

His teeth nip at _that spot_ on her neck and she loses it, crying out as her orgasm rolls through her. She rides it out against the vibe, Logan continuing to hold it against her at just the right angle. He starts paying more attention to her neck with his mouth, and his hand holding the vibrator starts to slip out of its position. She simultaneously misses the sensation and welcomes the relief.

“Ready for more?” he asks.

“Definitely,” she breathes, curious to see, or rather _feel_ , what he does next.

He slides the vibrator back inside of her, gives it a few quick thrusts, and then slides it out again. He does this over and over, his pumps of the toy getting faster and faster. She can hear how wet she is every time the vibe connects with her. He’s building her back up at an agonizing pace. She curses every time he slips it back out of her, just craving the sensation of feeling full and being fucked at this point.

“Logan,” she whines, when she feels like she’s finally about to break but he denies her again.

“Too much?”

“Not _enough_.”

He drags it back to her clit instead and she moans so loud, she doesn’t even feel like the sound came from her. But the toy is still on its highest setting and the vibrations are almost overwhelming at this point. It’s a relief when he slides it back inside of her again, finding a steady rhythm that will surely get her off with just a couple more strokes. Her breath hitches in her throat and oh god she’s right on the edge she’s about to –

The vibrator is gone again.

“You son-of-a–”

She doesn’t even get to finish the curse before she feels Logan slide into her with his dick. She moans deep in her throat. He makes her feel so much fuller than the vibrator does, stretching her more in all the right ways.

“Mmmm, yes, fuck, there,” she gets out between breathy gasps.

She hears the vibrator turn back on, feels the vibrations on her clit again, while he continues to thrust into her at a delicious pace.

“Come undone for me, Veronica.”

It’s the last thing she hears before she shatters around him, her back arching off the bed and her wrists pulling at the silk that binds her. She comes for him, _hard_. The pleasure coursing through her, shaking her thighs as they press tightly into either side of Logan’s hips. He coaxes her through it, peppering kisses down her jawline, slowing his pace and removing the vibrator.

When her breathing stops being so ragged, he picks up his pace again, giving himself the needed friction for him to finish. She grins when she hears him moan around his own release. She’s always thought that it’s the sexiest sound, especially knowing that she’s the one who draws it out of him.

Logan pulls out of her and then reaches for her face mask, pulling it up and off before reaching up to untie her wrists. Free of her restraints, she shifts and curls into his side, releasing a happy sigh as his arms wrap around her.

“So, thoughts?” he asks. “Questions? Comments? Concerns?”

Veronica laughs, turning her head to place a kiss against his chest. “We’ll be doing that again.”

“Ah, that good huh?”

She shifts so she can meet his gaze. “It hit the spot.”

“I think I hit it more than once.”

She rolls her eyes, burrowing back down against his side. “I’m not denying it.”

He laughs at that, pulling her in closer. “Stick with me, Bobcat. I’m full of good ideas.”


End file.
